poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Scared Silly/Transcript
This is the transcript for Nicktoons: Scared Silly. (The film starts with three kids running away from something) Kid #1: Run! Run for your lives! Kid #2: Ah Keep away! Keep away! Kid #3: Take it! Take all of it! Kid #1: The ghost took my shoe! (A shadow comes out of nowhere and it turns out to be Danny Phantom) Danny Phantom: (laughing) Phantom, you did it again. (turns back into Danny Fenton as Jazz, Sam and Tucker come over) Sam: Wow Danny. You did a really good job scaring the heck out of the trick-or-treaters. Tucker: Indeed. Jazz: Good job, little brother. Danny Fenton: Oh did you see? I got one of them by the ankle. (holds out a shoe) Even got a little souvenier. Tucker: Awesome. Sam: Candy. Jazz: Goody. Treats. I love treats. Me and your friends didn't get a scare this year either. Danny Fenton: Don't worry my friends. The night is still young. (They go up to his house to find the door open) Danny Fenton: Hang on. Who left the door open? Sam: You don't think that someone is inside. Danny Fenton: Now who would be stupid enough to break into a boy's house? (They go inside to find Timmy Turner and other Nicktoon characters in costumes trying to scare them) Danny Fenton: (sarcastically) Oh wow. Terrifying. I don't know how well I'll sleep now. Jazz: Happy Halloween, everyone. Spongebob Squarepants: Oh man. Timmy Turner: You said this was going to scare them. (Danny shoves Cosmo aside) Cosmo: Hey! I worked hard on this costume. Wanda: Not exactly. Cosmo: Oh you're right. Spongebob Squarepants: Admit it Danny. Aren't a little bit scared? Sam: Spongebob, ghosts don't get scared. They do the scaring. Danny Fenton: Yeah. That's why they're the kings of Halloween. Spongebob Squarepants: I bet we can find something that will scare the pants off of you. Tak: That would scare me. Danny Fenton: And that would be? Spongebob Squarepants: All of us. Telling scarey stories all night long. There ain't no way you won't be scared. Timmy Turner: Yes. Stories that will make your blood run cold. Spongebob Squarepants: Yeah. Tak: Stories to terrify you. Spongebob Squarepants: Yeah. Jimmy Neutron: And whoever can survive the night without getting scared, is crowned King of Halloween. Danny Fenton: I accept. Timmy Turner: I accept too. Danny Fenton: Does any one else want to join our little contest? (The others all cheer) Sam: OK. I think we gotta go out and terrify a few more trick-or-treaters. Danny Fenton: Will I see you later? Sam: The night is still young. (She, Jazz and Tucker leave) Jimmy Neutron: I shall begin. Once upon a midnight, deary. Spongebob Squarepants: There was this crazy guy with a hook and lived in a mirror. He was so scary you'll wake up in bathtub full of ice with your kidneys gone! Danny Fenton: Hey! Hold on! I never said we were doing this here. Spongebob Squarepants: Uh what? Danny Fenton: You name the terms, I name the place. Spongebob Squarepants: Then where are we going to do this? (Thunder crashing) Spongebob Squarepants: The old abandoned castle? Timmy Turner: Oh haha. Very funny Danny. Wanda: This is where many people lived. Cosmo: Yeah. And died. Tak: I heard it's been haunted by their ghosts. Danny Fenton: If you're too scared to put on big boy pants and go in I'll just claim my winnings and be on my way. Spongebob Squarepants: Wait a minute. We can last in there just as long as you can. Danny Fenton: Fine. Come on then. Spongebob Squarepants: Hold up Danny. We can't go barging into some creepy spooky joint like you've own the place. Danny Fenton: And why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop us. SpongeBob Squarepants: I still don't know about this. I'm getting a whole creepy House of Wax going on here. Danny Fenton: Now then. This ought to be fun. (He pulls a chair and sits down) Danny Fenton: So who's going first in this scary story challenge? Jimmy Neutron: I will go first. And its all true. (Clears Throat) It was morning at Retroville and me and my friends were listening to Nick's tale of the "Phantom of Retroland". (The Phantom of Retroland episode begins) Nick: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey